


Remember Your Past

by LokasennaHiddleston



Series: A Young Witch's Redemption [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Communication, Fix-It, Gen, POV Wanda Maximoff, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: Wanda has chosen to acknowledge Tony's words, sign the Accords and remember her dead. But what happens when the UN bombing in Vienna threatens to split up the team, when the accusations against Steve's friend James Barnes stir ugly monsters from Wanda's own past?Once again, Wanda has to make a choice. Will it be the correct one?Also known as: The follow-up of Remember The Dead.





	Remember Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone was so great about the first part of this little concept I promised to write a second part. Here it is, finally. I hope you like it!  
> Thank you to every single person who left me comments, kudos etc. They're great encouragement and inspire me tremendously.

The compound was quiet, almost eerily so. The day before, Stark had left to Vienna to the Accords meeting, as had some of the others Avengers. Wanda had wanted to go too, but Stark had said no.

"I understand where you're coming from, Wanda, but it would be a bad idea. Here's what we're going to do. I'll talk to King T'Chaka, try to get you an official audience. The fact that you signed the Accords is already a huge step forward. I can't make any promises—the Starks have bad history with Wakanda—but he's known to be a fair man. We'll get past this, you'll see."

It grated on Wanda to just stay away while other people made decisions that would affect her life, but as much as she hated to admit it, Stark had a point. If nothing else, he was being honest about trying to keep the Avengers safe.

Her best bet, if she wanted to make amends, was to listen to him.

With Steve and Sam in London at Peggy Carter's funeral, it was just her and Vision at the compound. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered her, but she knew that outside these walls, many things were happening, things that would ultimately have an effect on her life. The silence was like an echo of her helplessness.

With a sigh, Wanda turned on the television. She hoped she would at least find something to distract her. Maybe another recipe she could try with Vision. His cooking wasn't the best, but he was improving, and just the fact that he was willing to make the attempt for her meant the world to Wanda.

What she found was something entirely different.

The screen blazed with a Breaking News bulletin. 'United Nations Complex Bombed.' The horrifying images on the screen displayed firemen struggling to control the disaster, but the bombing had already done its damage. Seventeen injured, twelve dead, including the Wakandan king. The suspect was... Steve's friend, James Buchanan Barnes. Oh God.

The remote dropped from her limp fingers and hit the marble tiles. "Vis!" she cried out. "Vis!"

Vision phased through the wall, instantly responding to her panic. When he saw the news on the screen, he went very still. "I'll contact Mr. Stark at once. Remain calm. If any of the Avengers had been hurt, it would have probably been on the news."

Wanda nodded shakily and dropped down on the couch in front of the screen. The images continued to play as the reporter droned on about the damage that had been done to Vienna.

Thankfully, Vision's call didn't take long to connect. "Hey, guys," Stark said. "So, I take it you heard."

"How are you, Mr. Stark?" Vision asked.

"We're fine... For the most part. Nothing big. We were out of the range of the blast."

He sound rattled, but Wanda could hardly blame him. She had a feeling the physical damage was the least of his concern. "How's Steve taking it? The Barnes thing?"

Stark let out a low breath. "Not well, I imagine. Natasha spoke with him and she said he's dead set on going after Barnes himself. He and Wilson are off the grid." He sighed deeply. "It's bad. They have a shoot on sight order on him."

Wanda clenched and unclenched her fists, sparks of red dancing between her fingertips. "But he was brainwashed by Hydra. He's not a monster. He didn't do it of his own will."

"Yes, well, you know how it is, Wanda. People love an easy solution. It doesn't help that T'Challa, T'Chaka's son is on a rampage. He's vowed revenge. If he gets to Barnes first... I really don't want to see the result."

"Is there no way for you to intervene on their behalf?" Vision asked.

"I'm trying to do damage control, but it's slow going," Stark offered. "I have Rhodey on stand by, to step in if things go wrong."

"You don't sound optimistic about it," Wanda said softly.

There was a long pause at the other side the connection. "Barnes is on the run for a reason," Stark replied at last. "He's dangerous, Wanda. You didn't see what he did to Cap when the hellicarriers fell. Anyone else would have died from that kind of damage. And if they send a team to hunt him down... There's no telling what will happen."

"You're worried more people are going to die."

"I honestly have no idea," Stark admitted. "It's a distinct possibility. Then we have Steve and Barnes. They deserve better too. This whole manhunt isn't a solution."

"I want to help," Wanda blurted out. "There has to be something we can do."

"And I wish you could. But Wanda... Look at that news bulletin. You must know what it reminds them of."

Wanda looked. At first, she didn't understand exactly what Stark wanted her to see. But then, she found it. James Buchanan Barnes. Hydra agent. Explosion. Wakanda. Death.

Wanda Maximoff. Hydra agent. Explosion. Wakanda. Death.

Oh God.

She must have made some sort of noise, because Vision pressed a hand to her shoulder. "You're safe in the compound," Stark said. "Nobody will touch you there. But you can't come here."

Wanda considered her options. He was right. People would not react well to her presence. Under the circumstances, her going to Vienna would not end well.

That was her own fault. Her past was coming back to bite her in the ass.

But the fact that she was helpless didn't mean other people had to pay the price. "Vision should come help."

"You need me here," Vision immediately tried to say.

Wanda shook her head. "I'll be fine. I won't go anywhere."

Stark said nothing. He seemed to be hesitating. That was better than an outright no.

"You know I'm right," Wanda insisted, pressing her advantage. "He's wasted here. He's an Avenger, and he could be helping in the overall effort. He took down Ultron. A supersoldier would be nothing."

"That's true," Stark ultimately agreed. "All right, Wanda. I'll speak with Maria, get her to come to the compound. I may be able to arrange something with Everett Ross. He's not a bad guy. Vis, you can fly in.

"Wanda... I'm trusting you on this one. Whatever you do, don't leave the compound. I'm serious. It's dangerous. People are going to be after you. You know who I mean."

Wanda remembered the way Thaddeus Ross had looked at her and nodded numbly. She took in the thickness in Stark's voice and realized that, most likely, Ross was not far from wherever Stark was at this time.

"I understand," she whispered. "Please. Just... Help them."

"I'll do my best," Stark said.

The call ended and Vision squeezed Wanda's shoulder in comfort. "All will be well, Wanda. Mr. Stark won't allow anymore harm to come to the Avengers, and I will provide backup. All will be well."

Wanda took refuge in his words and in the knowledge that he truly believed them. She could only hope he was right. The world had already suffered enough. Too many had died, and their blood was still on her hands.

_Please, Stark. Please. Fix this._

****

Maria Hill didn't like Wanda much. Wanda found that the feeling was mutual, and after greeting the woman upon her arrival at the compound, they simply avoided each other.

The rest of the staff that had come with Hill avoided Wanda too, but that was fine. She knew that if she really wanted to, they couldn't keep her here. But it was as much of a compromise as Stark had managed to wrangle, and she could work with that.

The gathering tension still grated on her. She missed Vision. She missed his shy, uncertain smiles, and the way he would speak to her without judging her.

He had made her feel at home here in the New Avengers Facility. He was gone now, hopefully to help the others fix this mess with Barnes.

In the end, her suggestion both paid off and not. When Stark called the compound again, he had both good news and bad news.

"We managed to catch up with Barnes in Bucharest," he said. "Vision immobilized him with no real trouble."

"Why do I get the feeling the story doesn't end there?"

"Because it doesn't." Stark sighed. He sounded even more tired than before. "T'Challa's been making noises about extradition. I managed to secure some help for Barnes due to his compromised mental state, but Steve has to..."

The call cut off, and Wanda was left standing there, alone in her home, silently panicking and having no idea what was going on. He knew Vision could take care of himself, and Stark would have mentioned it had Vis been hurt in any way. Then why, why did she have such a bad feeling?

She knew why. Stark wasn't Vision. He was breakable, as she herself had eloquently proven. He had people watching his back, but anything could go wrong at any given moment.

Wanda almost blanched at her own thoughts. When the hell had she started worrying about Stark?

She didn't know. Then again, did it really matter? After all, he was probably the only thing standing between the Avengers and an even bigger disaster. If something happened to him...

The cutlery began to rattle and red started to flicker from her fingertips. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It didn't help.

Maybe she was worrying about nothing. One cut off call didn't have to mean a tragedy. For all she knew, Stark's cell phone battery could've died.

That was about as likely as Steve giving up on Barnes, but still, she had to stay calm. Losing control and acting stupidly had never helped her in the past.

In the end, the only thing she could do was to try to contact somebody else. After far too long, Romanov finally took her call. "What happened?" Wanda asked without preamble. "I was talking to Mr. Stark earlier and the call cut off."

"The Winter Soldier escaped," Romanov said. "We're still trying to figure out how and why it was possible, since he appeared to be mostly passive after his containment, but he did some damage on his way out."

"Damage?" Wanda repeated, her knees going a little weak.

Steve. Oh, God, Steve would have been there. The Winter Soldier had almost killed him before, Stark had said.

And Stark! Had he had his suit with him? She didn't know.

"Mr. Stark? Steve?"

There was a long pause at the other side of the connection. "They fought, yes. Tony didn't have his suit. He's fine... For the most part. It's hard to tell with him. Steve's gone. Footage shows him pursuing the Winter Soldier during his escape. At this time, they're presumed to be together."

Wanda's bad feeling had been correct. The details surrounding Barnes's escape were murky. Romanov didn't have all the information yet. However, she did say that he'd fought his way out of the UN HQ. Vision had intervened, but the Winter Soldier had been crafty and he learned from past experiences. He had thrown several members of the staff off the building and Vision had been the only one with the ability to save them. He might have still been able to recapture Barnes, but then, there had been some sort of electric discharge... The source had not been identified, but the end result was that eventually, the Winter Soldier had been able to make his escape.

"I have to go," Romanov told her after their brief exchange. "We'll keep you posted. Stay safe, Wanda. The last thing we need right now is to have to worry about you too."

Wanda mumbled a goodbye and the call ended. "Is there anything you can do to help them?" she asked Maria Hill. She'd sensed the woman come in, but she hadn't bothered to even face her.

"If there were, Mr. Stark would have already contacted me. It's all up to them now, Ms. Maximoff."

Wanda nodded. She had expected that reply. Why was it that things always escalated like this when the Avengers just wanted to protect the world?

Despite Romanov and Hill's warnings, she still called Vision, mostly because she wanted to hear his voice and she hated the idea that he'd been hurt in battle. His reassurances lifted her heart slightly. "You need not worry about me. I am unhurt. As for the situation at hand... I know it seems dire, but we mostly managed to keep casualties to the minimum. It's certainly not ideal that the Winter Soldier recognized the threat I pose, but things may have been worse if he hadn't."

"What about the discharge? Are they still looking into what caused it?"

"I believe the current guess is that Mr. Barnes's cybernetic arm holds some sort of weapon. Mr. Stark is unconvinced, as there is no evidence of such a thing being used in Washington and such technology would have suffered malfunctions while Mr. Barnes was on the run. Mr. Stark is still looking into it. It only caused a small delay, but next time, we will be prepared."

That gave Wanda a small amount of comfort. It also meant her idea to have Vision go to Vienna had been good.

Maybe she could come up with something else she could try.

She was an enhanced individual with mind-bending powers, but that didn't mean she didn't have a mind too.

As soon as she ended the call with Vis, Wanda sat down to think. She wondered why Barnes had tried to escape. Steve had told her his friend had recognized him in the end, that Bucky was still somewhere underneath the Hydra programming. Why would he bomb the UN HQ then? So much of Hydra had already collapsed with the hellicarriers. Who was giving him orders?

And then there was the arm and the weapon. Like Stark said, Barnes had been a fugitive since DC. He wouldn't have had access to something like that. Somebody else had to be involved.

Wanda retreated to her room and pulled out a tablet. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think back to the time she'd been with Hydra. Pietro's face flashed through her mind and something shattered in the room. She didn't stop.

Maybe there was some sort of information they could use, something she might have seen which she hadn't bothered to think about earlier. She'd primarily worked with Strucker in Sokovia, but there had been a lot of people there. She didn't know what had happened to all of them when the Avengers had destroyed the base, but not everyone had been on site at that time.

It was a long shot and she knew it, but just making the attempt was better than sitting around twiddling her thumbs.

It took her a few hours, but she managed to get a small list of names she'd caught in passing during her work in Sokovia. Maybe it would be useless, but it was the best she could do.

She sent off the list to Stark's email. Even if he didn't monitor it directly, which was doubtful, his AI would notice it.

By now, she had a massive headache and her hands were shaking slightly with the effort to control her powers. Remembering her time with Hydra hadn't been pleasant. She left her slightly wrecked room and made a beeline for the kitchen. She'd get a drink, avoid Hill and her people and maybe go blow something up in the training facility.

Thinking was all well and good, but sometimes, she needed to stop doing it.

It was as she was crossing the living room that she felt the foreign presence. She was so tense her powers instinctively reacted, sending a knife at the unwanted visitor.

She turned just in time to recognize the person in question. The knife came to a grinding halt inches away from Clint Barton's face. "Guess I should have knocked," he said in place of a greeting.

Wanda stared at him. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Clint didn't seem in any way shocked at her having almost killed him by accident. "Dissappointing my kids. We're supposed to go water skiing."

Wanda didn't think she'd ever been more confused. "Clint? What?"

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her away. "Cap needs help. Come on."

Wanda immediately understood why he was here. Steve must have sent Clint for her. For a few seconds, doubt trickled in her mind. Steve had always displayed such trust toward her and had given her a chance when all seemed lost. How could she turn him away now?

Then she remembered the comparison she'd made between herself and Barnes, all those memories of Hydra, when she had been their willing agent. She remembered how Thaddeus Ross had looked at her, Stark and Romanov's warnings and Stark's conversation with her about Johannesburg. Yes, she wanted to help Steve, but if she did try to interfere, she'd make matters worse.

She freed herself from his hand. "Clint... I can't. I've caused enough problems. I signed the Accords, and if I leave here, I'll become a target. I can't make the situation more complicated than it already is."

Clint refused to be dissuaded so easily. "You gotta help me, Wanda. If you wanna mope, you can go to highschool. You want to make amends, you get off your ass."

Wanda gritted her teeth in frustration. That was an unfair comment to make. It wasn't like she wanted to be here, locked up, while everyone else was fighting. But if she did go, where would that leave her? Having people fear her again? Causing more damage? Killing more people?

"What does Steve even need me to do?" she asked, because he hadn't explained at all and had just expected her to follow.

Maria Hill burst into the room before he could reply. "Hold it right there, Barton. You don't have authorization to be here."

"No authorization? Are you kidding me, Hill?" Clint threw his hands up in obvious exasperation. "Are you really looking at this mess and talking to me about authorizations? I retired for five minutes and everything went to shit."

"Barton, this situation has been building for a long time. Go back to your family and your farm. Consider the consequences of your actions."

Clint was unimpressed. "Okay, they're considered."

"I doubt that very much," Hill said. "You don't have all the information."

"Oh, I think I do. This mission is important. If we don't join Steve, the doctor will unleash those five Winter Soldiers and then we'll have five unstable assassins on our hands, not one brainwashed, remorseful guy."

Hill gaped at Barton. "Five Winter Soldiers? Does Mr. Stark know about this?"

Clint waved off her words. "Stark is under Ross's thumb. He'd never believe us."

Oddly, Wanda found herself bristling. "You don't know that. Have you even tried?"

Clint stared at her like he'd never seen her before. "Since when do you take Stark's side?"

Wanda didn't know, and frankly, she felt uncomfortable with it, but it didn't matter. "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just pointing out that you don't know what he'd say unless you try." This was huge, and he hadn't told her either. If not for Hill's arrival, he might have decided to not even share the information at all.

Clint pressed his lips together. He seemed to be hovering on the edge of indecision. "Fair enough. But I wouldn't hold my breath on him helping us out."

Wanda said nothing. Who knew? Maybe Clint was right. Still, Stark had said that he'd managed to win some freedom for Barnes, before this whole mess had started at least, and that was something. He was trying to protect them, that much was clear, and his words during his conversation with her had been honest. Besides, Vision always had said that Stark meant well, and even if she wasn't sure about Stark, she was sure about Vision. So, either way, they needed to try.

If they tried and Stark didn't listen, she would go with Clint and help, her past and the Accords be damned. Vis would understand. All of her dead would have to forgive her. The danger to the living was more important than her own future and sensibilities. But she would wait and see what Stark said first.

As promised, Hill called Stark immediately. Stark was befuddled by what Barton was telling him. "Wait, what? What doctor? What soldiers? Speak clearly, Barton. I don't have time for bullshit."

"The psychologist they sent in to talk to Barnes was some sort of Hydra plant," Clint explained. "He triggered Barnes—that's why Barnes went into Winter Soldier mode. Barnes snapped out of it, and that's when he told Steve the plan."

At the other side of the connection, Stark was silent. Wanda knew it wasn't possible, but she could almost feel his fury despite him not being in her physical presence. "And when was Steve planning to share this with me?" Stark asked bitingly. "You know what, don't answer that. I already know. Okay... I'll see what I can do, Barton. Oh, and thanks for the email, Wanda. It'll help a lot. More than you know."

"If there's anything else I can do, please. I just want to help."

"Noted. Give me a few hours and I'll call you back."

"A few hours?" Clint asked in disbelief. It was useless. Stark was already gone.

When Stark contacted them again, he had good news. As it turned out, her distant recollections, coupled with Clint's info, did help. Facial recognition identified the doctor who had seen Barnes as Helmut Zemo, a Sokovian who had lost his family during the Ultron incident. He seemed to have been the one behind Vision's little issue, and it was a little alarming that he'd managed to sneak something like that into the UN HQ to begin with.

The fact that he'd done this made him suddenly very interesting in the case of the UN bombing. As for Wanda, her cooperation earned her some bonus points with the UN.

"Everett Ross signed off on you coming here to help us find Steve and the others. King T'Challa isn't happy with it, but he's agreed that results are what ultimately matter." Stark's voice went lower, like he was talking in a whisper. "I've vouched for you, told them you would be able to control your powers, that what happened in Lagos was an anomaly. This is your chance, Wanda, to clear your name and show them enhanced individuals can be trusted. We need to take the others in peacefully, then go after those soldiers."

"What about Clint?"

"Clint is officially retired and as far as I know, hasn't signed the Accords. He can't come."

"Bullshit," Clint snarled. He'd been very tense since the first conversation, not happy with the delay. "You're talking about a world-wide threat and I can't come because I didn't sign a damn piece of paper?"

Stark was not impressed with his outburst. "Listen, Clint, I know it's not in your character to do nothing when your friends are in danger, but you jumping into this half-cocked wouldn't help. Ross is just waiting for us to make the wrong move, and honestly, I don't have time to babysit you. So you'll sit your ass down and you will not interfere. Hill, you'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, boss."

As soon as Stark ended the call, Clint made for the exit. "If Stark thinks he can order me around, he has another think coming."

Hill pulled out her gun and pointed it at him. "Sorry, Barton," Hill said. "You heard the boss. We can't have you endangering the operation."

Clint retrieved an arrow, but Wanda was already disarming him before he could try to shoot it. He had been a huge support to her since her brother's death, so she didn't like using her powers against him, but it could not be helped.

"This is for the best, Clint. I understand how you feel, believe me, I do," and not just because she could literally feel his emotions, "but you heard what Mr. Stark said. Thaddeus Ross is just waiting for a chance to attack the Avengers. We can't give it to them."

Hill nodded, and Wanda caught a small trickle of respect breaking through Hill's still existing dislike and distrust toward her. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him until everything settles down."

"Thank you."

And so it was that Wanda traveled to Europe and met up with the others at an airport in Germany. It was her, Stark, Rhodes, Vision, Romanov and King T'Challa against Steve, Barnes, Sam Wilson and one other she didn't recognize. When he saw her there, Steve gaped, betrayal and confusion flickering through his heart.

"Wanda?"

"Steve, we just want to help," Wanda said.

"Clint told us about what happened," Stark added. "You should have just called me from the beginning, Cap. Then we could have avoided this whole mess with us having to hunt you down."

Barnes looked at Stark. He must have realized the man was telling the truth, because his tense stance relaxed. "Fair enough. They're in Siberia. I can give you the coordinates."

"Wait!" Steve shouted. "Bucky, no. We can't trust them, not after everything that's happened. Where will this even leave you?"

Barnes let out an exasperated sigh. "At this point, Steve, I don't even care about myself anymore. I just want it all to stop. Besides, this is bigger than me and you know it."

He meant it every word, and Wanda had never empathized with anyone more. He had been a weapon for Hydra too, although in a far worse situation than her.

She had volunteered for Hydra's experiments out of revenge. He had been kidnapped and brainwashed, forced to do their bidding for seventy years.

Surely, if the UN had given her a chance, they could do the same for Barnes.

"Maybe they're right, man," Wilson told Steve. "I don't know about you, but this seems like a far better option than the one we had before."

Steve shot King T'Challa a dubious look. "Your Highness?"

"It does seem that I may have been rash in my original assessment regarding your friend," King T'Challa said. "We will investigate the matter further and take the appropriate steps. To prevent further incidents with the authorities, it would be best for you to temporarily retire to the Wakandan embassy."

The way he said that implied that it wasn't a suggestion, and she didn't really blame him.

The man Wanda didn't know finally pulled off his helmet and looked at all of them in confusion. "So... Err... Does that mean there won't be any fighting?"

"Have you signed the Accords?" The man stared at Stark blankly. Stark gave him an unimpressed look. "Then no. You're not coming."

"I can take them to the embassy," Romanov offered.

Stark nodded. "Good idea."

It had probably been planned beforehand. Romanov would be able to do damage control and watch their backs while Stark and the others were away so that Ross wouldn't try to use this against them and the embassy staff would keep them safe.

Steve still wasn't convinced. "Tony, you can't possibly think we'll just step aside and..."

"Steve, please," Romanov cut him off. "Let it go."

"Captain Rogers, we truly will handle this situation," Vision offered. "You must trust the team."

Steve's fists clenched, anger stirring inside him. "See, this is what I was talking about. This is what I meant. The Accords are just tying us down."

"Not this again," Rhodes mumbled.

"We can argue about it later," Stark snapped before the argument could escalate. "Just do what you're told for once, Cap, and stop being stubborn."

It probably wouldn't have worked, but Barnes intervened yet again. "Steve. It's better this way. I mean... There's no telling if... I could go there and the doctor would trigger me again."

Stark jumped at the opening Barnes had given him. "Yeah, Cap. Stay with your fellow Popsicle. Make sure Ross keeps his grubby paws off of him. Meanwhile, the rest of us will make sure the others stay in the freezer and we'll be back before you know it."

At that, Steve folded like a wet tissue, which wasn't surprising in the slightest, given the overprotectiveness Wanda could feel coming from him. He agreed to follow the plan, even if he wasn't all that happy with it.

When Steve wasn't looking, Stark shot Wanda a look. She nodded, discreetly telling him that Steve was being honest. Weirdly, he believed her.

"We're trusting you to not make the same mistakes again, Captain," King T'Challa warned him before they went their separate ways. "Respect the chance you have been given. You won't have a second one."

Steve didn't reply. His mind was awash with confusion, frustration, concern, anger, wariness and a small, barely there, trickle of hope.

As the small group departed, the rest of them got on a jet and input the coordinates for the Siberian base where the five Winter Soldiers were presumably being held. When they were finally in the air, with the Wakandan king piloting, Stark let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That went better than expected."

"Much better," Wanda agreed. "Thank God. I didn't want to fight them."

"Me neither, Wanda. Me neither."

Wanda could hear what he wasn't saying. They had enough people to fight without them going against one another.

Wanda found herself very relieved she had Stark on her side. The thought was still so strange to her that she didn't vocalize it. She just leaned against Vision's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, they would be able to capture the other Winter Soldiers without incident and this would all blow over. Somehow, she doubted it would be that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a whole fic that's 3/4 them talking on the phone. Because it all could've been solved so easily if they'd just communicated, damn it.  
> Also, I have the third one in my head, but currently, I'm trying to make some progress on my Code Geass fic, so I'm not sure when I'll get to it. It'll happen. Be patient with me.


End file.
